


Pancakes

by avalanchingaussa (allrealelements)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi, flareshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrealelements/pseuds/avalanchingaussa
Summary: Yugi watches pancake art videos. Atem has an idea. Domestic Flareshipping cuteness.





	Pancakes

Perched in a giant armchair with a tablet screen floating in front of him, Yugi watched excitedly as the chef in the video flipped over the pancake, revealing a Marshmallon with its teeth bared. 

“And there you have it,” announced the chef, sprinkling some powdered sugar on the pancake. Atem quietly padded over to Yugi’s chair, and peered over at the floating screen, watching as a second video began to play automatically.

“Aibou, what is this?” he asked curiously. Yugi looked up at his partner and smiled as the chef in the second video carefully layered pancake batter in her frying pan. 

“She’s making Duel Monsters pancakes,” said Yugi with a grin. He pointed at the screen, and Atem gasped as the chef flipped over the latest pancake. 

“It is Scapegoat!” he exclaimed, his eyes shining. Yugi giggled and nodded as a third video began to play.

“See, she puts the parts of the image that are darkest down first, and the lighter parts last. So the parts of the pancake are cooked unevenly in order to form a picture with lines and shading. Pretty neat, huh?”

Atem nodded, and squeezed Yugi’s shoulder. 

“I think it is wonderful,” he said thoughtfully. “Yugi, do you know where Kaiba keeps the supplies for making pancakes?”

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Yugi awoke alone in bed. He was used to going to bed before Seto got home, and waking up after Seto had left for work, but it was unusual for him to wake up after Atem. Yawning, he scrubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, and headed downstairs. Atem and Seto had probably stayed up all night dueling and forgot to go to bed, Yugi thought with a smile.

In the kitchen, he was greeted by a strange sight. Atem and Seto were curled up on the floor in front of the stove, fast asleep. Bowls and spatulas and spoons covered in dried batter were scattered on the countertops and the island. Two silver trays stacked high with pancakes dominated the dining room table. Curious, Yugi carefully flipped through the stack. The first few pancakes were a combination of burnt and undercooked batter and completely unrecognizable. Then, they became more and more complex, culminating in Blue-Eyes and Dark Magician pancakes. 

On the stove was a massive griddle. Yugi tiptoed quietly over so as not to wake his sleeping boyfriends, and grinned. A massive Master of Dragon Soldier pancake stared up at him. They managed to turn everything into a duel, but this one appeared to have ended cooperatively.


End file.
